Varvi
Varvi is a 13 year old girl turned bio-android at a very young age. She has a terrible temper and can be rather sadistic. Despite this, she's incredibly childish and usually just hopes to get her next Ice Cream. This character is controlled by Alissa the Wise Wolf. 'Personality' Varvi is a foul-mouthed, sadistic, genocidal little girl with a short temper. She loses her will to fight when she finds herself clearly on the losing side. 'Appearance' Short, with black hair and white skin, devil horns, and a black silk dress. She's always barefoot. 'Abilities' Astonishing Ki Defense: '''Due to Varvi's unending and uncontrollable expulsion of Neutron energy, Ki will either disintegrate or refract around her. The denser the blast the more likely the field is to just completely deflect it. At point blank it is possible to hit her with a Ki attack, but the power of it will be reduce so greatly that she'll barely be scuffed by it. The more intense the blast, the more damage, but it will always be at most only 1% as strong as it was when fired. The reason for this is because the denser, more intense blasts cause the energy field to compress to extreme densities creating a natural barrier that blocks the attack. Low density attacks disintegrate upon entering the field due to the hyper dense energy particles breaking apart the stream and structure of the ki attack like a hot knife through butter. '''Neutrons: '''The particle in which Varvi controls. Varvi can easily form it into Neutronium when need be. Due to the extreme durability of neutronium and the compressed gravity field, Ki attacks defuse or refract around it. '''Speed Crystal: '''Within Varvi's core is the Speed Crystal. When it comes to fighting Varvi, her most dangerous trait is her unfathomable speed. She holds the title of the fastest in the NLC for a reason, being able to out run and out maneuver others such as Leohart and Moros, as well as completely avoid most attacks. The reason she gave in during her final fight against the NLC is because the only thing she could do was block and dodge. She had the speed, she just didn't have the tactical knowledge to fight all of them at once, not to mention Leo actually managed to damage her when he caught her off guard. '''Metamorphosis: '''Varvi, unlike Aika, can morph herself into whatever she chooses. She has no defined human form like Aika or Vern, hinting at the idea that Varvi might be entirely artificial. Her metamorphosis is enhanced by the speed crystal, allowing her to form weapons at an incredible rate, 10x faster than she herself can move. She can also extend her blades at this speed for an unlimited distance, making surprise attacks one of her specialties. '''Defission: '''Varvi can break herself up into neutrons and reform in any location. This is limited by a distance of 10 miles and can only last for a few seconds. When doing this, her presence is completely masked, making it impossible to track her. '''Void Dress: '''Varvi can become the very Neutronium that she controlls for 30 seconds. While in this state, she cannot be harmed by anything, and if anyone were to punch her, their fist would be erased upon contact, and they would continue to be erased depending on how far forward they move after punching. Varvi can only use this once a day, as it puts severe strain on her core. '''Dark Nebula: '''Varvi expels a dense wave of Neutronium energy for 5 miles, erasing all that it touches. Varvi can't use this in extreme succession as it causes severe core strain after only 5 uses. '''Dark Galaxy: '''Similar to Dark Nebula, only more powerful and devastating. Can only be used once a day due to core strain. '''Astonishing Physical Defense: Following the same function as her Ki Defense, stronger attacks cannot reach her, as the force of the attack will compress the Neutronium around her to infinite densities creating a natural shield against it. Weaker attacks won't be entirely blocked, however, instead the attacker's arm will be entirely shredded as the force pushes them through the field like playdough. Soul Extraction: '''Varvi can extract and absorb the souls of those she defeats. Upon doing this, their power is added to hers, she gains all of their abilities and techniques, and achieves all of their transformations. '''Note: The fastest Varvi has ever been was when she traveled to Nikdia from Earth in a matter of 4 minutes. Nikdia is 225 light years away. This means Varvi, at her maximum, can travel at 29.565 Million times faster than light. This is fast enough to cover the distance of the Milkyway's diameter 295.65 times in a year. Now that you understand how fast she is, please expect a difficult target to hit when you fight her. Category:Pages added by Alissa the Wise Wolf Category:Neo Lookout Crew Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Females Category:Lookout I/II